


【TL】待

by Lionhart113



Category: TLBB, 天龙八部 | Tian Long Ba Bu (Online Game)
Genre: Gen, 良识向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/Lionhart113
Summary: TLBB网游背景。某片段。本文写于TL3开域外世界前夕，于是。。想到哪写到哪╮(╯▽╰)╭还是以前的黑历史（。





	【TL】待

正午的骄阳将塔克拉玛干荒漠的沙面烤得有些炙热。一只陆行鸟趴在被风化的巨岩阴影下，有一啄没一啄地梳理着羽毛。

“你的主人还未出现么？”外面走来一个人影，伸手搭在陆行鸟头上。巨大的鸟儿张开喙嘶嘎一声，像是在回应那人的话。

“是吗？都三个月了。”慕容风掸了掸披风上的风尘，挨着陆行鸟也坐下歇息。飞扬起的尘沙打着卷儿冲刚清洁完羽毛的陆行鸟飞去，引来大鸟不满的又一声叫唤。

但也仅止于此。越来越高的温度和主人的离去，让陆行鸟失去往日的战斗兴致，只是懒洋洋地背过身，不再搭理对方继续整理自己的羽毛。

慕容风看着陆行鸟消沉的反应，一丝苦笑爬上嘴角。

三个月前，逸清尘将坐骑留在这里，独自消失在了荒漠尽头。没人知道他去了哪里，就连关系最好的慕容风，都不知道他的决定。

而忠实的坐骑便在此日复一日地开始等待，任凭找到它的其他人如何驱赶劝说，都不愿挪动半步。

仿佛认定了逸清尘有一天终会归来。

渐渐的，身边的朋友开始慢慢放弃。最后只剩下慕容风，尚念及旧情偶尔过来看它一眼。

食物稀缺的塔克拉玛干气候恶劣，处于半野生状态的陆行鸟由于长期缺乏人细心照料，毛色也渐渐失去往日鲜亮，整个身型都消瘦了一圈。

只是那双大眼依旧精神明亮，散发着坚定意志。

“真是痴鸟。”慕容风摇头叹息。但转念又一想，自己何尝也不是？

逸清尘从未告诉挚友自己要去哪里。而是不告而别，一去渺无音讯。

就好像消失在了另外一个世界中。

“傻鸟，知道你主人走之前究竟在想些什么吗？”

慕容风不止一次地问那只陆行鸟，但每次只是徒劳地看着大鸟转过头用愤怒的视线瞪着他，仿佛在控诉他对它的无礼。

有灵性的坐骑是懂主人的心思的。但不代表它会说人话。

“也许他发现了什么水月洞天，或者到了什么美女如云的古城里流连忘返。”慕容风狭促地笑着，好像是故意戳着陆行鸟敏感的神经说：看，他宁可要美女也不要你了。

陆行鸟面对慕容风不厌其烦地一再刺激自己，脖颈上的毛都炸开了。它突然大叫一声，装腔作势往慕容风身上扑去，用巨喙和翅膀不断扑啄着。

慕容风却只是恶作剧得胜般哈哈大笑起来，仿佛很满意大鸟现在这种精神活跃的状态。

“对了，听说最近江湖上有人发现了通往域外世界的道路。说不定清尘那小子就是去了那儿，到时我们过去找他吧。”慕容风看着大鸟又不服气地别过头去，似乎不想回应他的话。

“等找到他了呢，我们就狠狠揍他一顿。总比在这被动等要好，你说是不？这儿我们可以留个字条，以防万一什么的……”

慕容风一条条说着，把自己能想到的每一种可能都说了出来，唯独少了可能性最大的那条。

死。

他和陆行鸟谁都不会接受逸清尘死在荒漠里的可能。

一人一鸟就好像往常一样，躲在正午的阴影下低声说着话，三个月来，却从没提到过一个死字。

陆行鸟被慕容风说得烦了，或许是被“揍他一顿”说得有些心动了。它斜过视线飞速睨了慕容风一眼，又继续若无其事淡定望向远方地平线。但仅仅刚才这一小动作，却被慕容风抓了个正着，顿时心中一阵狂喜。

也许未来有天，他可以如愿带着这只半放生状态的坐骑，前往新世界，边找人边探险。

而不是窝在这鸟不生蛋的鬼地方一辈子。

想到这，慕容风嘴角遏制不住地勾起一抹颇为期待的笑意，下意识伸手往自己身边那丛毛茸茸的大鸟屁股上摸去——

 

“慕容，看我的新搭档。怎样，还不错吧？”

“我靠这是什么丑不拉几的傻鸟——”

“等等别摸它屁股！会踢人的！”

“嗷啊——！！”

 

—完—

 


End file.
